6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Bye Bye Nikki? Part 2/Script
Nikki: voiceover "Last time on 6teen...My dad got a job offer he couldn't refuse." Jonesy: "You're moving away?" Nikki: voiceover "So the geniuses decided to do whatever it took to keep me here." as Mr. Wong is shown pouring cream on his interviewer's head. "Only it backfired." Senior VP: "You're hired!" Nikki: voiceover "Now I've gotta go freeze with my family in the frozen tundra, unless I can snag permission to room with Jen." Jen: sleeping "Go, Jen, go, Jen!" Nikki: "Please! Stop! Talking!" Nikki: voiceover "So, either way, I'm doomed!" ---- Jen, Caitlin, and Wyatt are sitting around the table. Jen: "Nikki and her parents are probably scouting houses in Iqaluit right about now." pretty girls walk past the table. Jonesy: "If she were here, she could just smack me for checking out those two hot chicks. Aw, nothing's as fun when Nikki isn't here! I can't eat, I can't sleep–" comes by with his cart and a burrito. Jonesy grabs the burrito and bites into it. "Okay. I can eat." Jude: "Dude, my brekkie!" Jonesy: "I have to keep my strength up! For Nikki!" Caitlin: "I can't wait until she gets back tomorrow." surprised "Jude, you're still living at the mall?" Jude: "Yep, my folks won't be home from vacay to unlock the door until this weekend." phone rings. Jonesy: "It's Nikki!" Caitlin: "Yay!" Jonesy: answering "Babe! We were just talking about you! How's Iqaluit?" Nikki: "The only thing that could possibly blow as much as the snow in Iqaluit is moving to Iqaluit." shivers. ---- The opening credits roll. The title of this episode is '''Bye Bye Nikki? Part 2' ---- ''serves two customers their drinks. Jonesy walks up to the Big Squeeze. Caitlin: "Hi Jonesy." Jonesy: "AKA the new sales associate at the Bubble Box. We sell bubbles! Bubble bath, bubble gum, bubble wrap–love this stuff!" starts popping bubbles. Behind him, a kid takes Nikki's chair away. Jen: up with Wyatt "Nikki should be back any second now!" walks up to the table with his shopping cart. Jude: "Ice cream shop kicked me out. Anyone know of a low-security zone where a bro can lounge in peace?" Nikki: "Anywhere but Iqaluit." friends gasp as they turn to see her and then run over to form a group hug. Wyatt: "Yay, Nikki!" Caitlin: "Hooray!" Jude: "Yo!" Jen: to Nikki's place "Sit down, tell us everything." Nikki: "I would, but I don't have a chair." looks at the empty spot and blinks, surprised. Wyatt retrieves a chair from another table and puts it in Nikki's place. Everyone has a seat. Jen: "So what's Iqaluit like?" Nikki: "Cold, flat–the sun barely comes up all winter, and barely goes down all summer." Jude: "You mean there's no night? No night means wicked fun all. Day. Long!" Nikki: "Yeah, if you like your fun at fifty degrees below zero." Jen: "Don't worry. We'll convince your folks to let you stay in town." Nikki: "Already working on that." out a PDA "Dad says if I can give them one hundred reasons not to move, we won't. So far I've only got twenty-three. I'm not sure hatred of snowshoes really counts." Caitlin: "Don't be so pessimistic. It causes icky little frown lines here–" points under Nikki's eye. "–and here." points at Nikki's forehead. Nikki: "Can you blame me for being pessimistic? I'm away for two days and you guys lose my chair!" looks over to Jonesy. "And you! What's with the bubble wrap? You ready to move me?" Jonesy: "No, I just–" accidentally pops a bubble and giggles. Jen: "C'mon. You need some comfort food." Caitlin: "Ooh, I'm in." tosses her apron and hat into the Big Squeeze and shuts it. "Ciao!" girls leave. Jonesy: "We can't let Nikki's family move without a fight!" friends narrow their eyes. "Okay! Another fight." Wyatt: "And if it doesn't work this time?" Jude: whispering "We take Nikki hostage." ---- Caitlin, and Nikki are inside El Sporto's. Nikki: sighing "I've only got two more days to come up with seventy-seven reasons to not move." Jen: "Don't worry, we'll help you." Caitlin: "Ooh, I bet they don't even have an Albatross & Finch." Nikki: "They don't have a mall!" and Caitlin gasp. "Number fourteen on the list." Caitlin: "Oh, it's so much worse than I thought." Jen: "Ooh! No more face-to-face girl talks!" Nikki: "Yeah! Good one." ---- and Nikki are in Jonesy's house. Nikki: "So–I've been thinking–if my parents make me move–maybe we should break up for real." Jonesy: "C'mon, they'll let you stay!" Nikki: "No, but if they don't, I don't want us to wind up hating each other. So–can we just shake on it?" Jonesy: "I'd rather kiss on it." Nikki: "Why am I not surprised?" and Nikki enter Jen's room and find her exercising on a trampoline. TV: "Shake your booty! Shake! Shake! Slap your booty! Slap! Jump high!" and Nikki begin laughing. This distracts Jen. Jen: "Gah!" falls off of the trampoline. "Ow!" Jonesy: laughing "Smooth move, Dorkarella!" kisses Nikki's cheek. "Later." leaves. Jen: after him "It's called knocking!" Nikki: "Just need to check my email." Jen: "Can it wait? I'm downloading the latest Liza Lomen movie! We can watch it tonight!" Nikki: sarcastic "Perfect." ---- walks up to the Big Squeeze and finds Jude wearing a hat with several lights taped to it. Nikki: "Morning, Jude. What're you doing?" Jude: "Seeing what day is like with no night." yawns. Nikki: "How long have you been here?" Jude: "That depends. Is it still today, or is it tomorrow?" Nikki: "Jude. You need to sleep." the air "And shower." rest of the friends come by. Wyatt: "Hey. What's up?" sits down next to Jude and frowns. "I don't even want to know what that is." Jude: "It's–" Wyatt: "Up-up-up-up! Not a word." Nikki: sighing "I only have one more day to come up with forty-nine more reasons to stay." Jen: "Don't give up. I have to go to work, but I'll call you if I think of any." Nikki: "I should go too. Only downside of staying in town? Working at the Crappy Barn. Catch ya later." and Jen leave. Caitlin: "Good luck!" Wyatt: "See you." Jonesy: "Bye babe." to the remaining three "Okay. Operation: Keep Nikki From Moving is in effect. I'm gonna call her dad and tell him Iqaluit fell into the ocean." Wyatt: "And I'm going to tell the Wongs they're arriving during Naked Month. Given how cold it is there, that should be a real turn-off." Jonesy: "Naked Month, eh? Iqaluit doesn't sound so bad." ---- is receiving a call from her father. Nikki: "Naked Month? Dad, it must have been a crank call." some more words "But listen, hey, if you don't wanna go–" father interrupts. "Okay, okay okay, bye." hangs up. Kirsten: "You might be moving, but you still have to help!" Nikki: "Trust me, you're beyond help." cell phone beeps. "And that's a break!" leaves the store. Her co-workers stare after her angrily. Kirsten: "Ugh! She is so selfless!" Kristen: "I think you mean selfish?" Kirsten: "No, that's what you get at Captain John's Boathouse Restaurant." Kristen: "That's shellfish." Kirsten: "What do shellfish have to do with Nikki?" Kristen: worried "I have no idea!" ---- shuts down Things That Beep and heads home. Jude peeks out from his hiding spot. Jude: "Ha ha! Let the chillage begin!" ---- and Jonesy are flipping stations on the radio. Nikki: "Eh...bleuch...it's like Jen's radio can't even pick up quality music." Jonesy: "We could make our own music." and Nikki start making out on Jen's bed. Jen walks in. Jen: "Gah!" Jonesy: "Aah!" Nikki: "Hey!" Jen: "Not again!" Jonesy: "Uh, it's called knocking?" Jen: "Why can't you make out in your room?" Jonesy: "'Cause my room smells like feet!" Nikki: "Please don't make me go in there!" Jonesy: "Anyway, this is Nikki's room too now. You're stuck with each other now, so you may as well get used to it." Nikki: "Heh heh. Yeah." Jen: "Heh heh. Yay." ---- is watching TV inside Things That Beep. Jude: yawning "Twenty-four hours of daylight's the only way to live." while later, he isn't doing so well, however, as a horror movie has come on. Jude: "Don't go in there, dude, wh–the bad music's playing." slasher strikes. "YAAA-HAA-HAA-AAAHH!" hides behind his chair. Ron pokes a flashlight through the slightly-open door and shines it around. Ron: "Here, maggot, maggots. Come to Ronnie." decides there's nobody there and slinks away. ---- girls are sitting by the fountain. Jen sighs. Jen: "What are we up to now?" Nikki: "Number seventy-eight: white makes me look bloated." Caitlin: "Oh, so true." Nikki: "Oh, there's no way I'll come up with twenty-two more reasons by tonight!" Jen: "Maybe if you didn't spend all your time making out in my room–" Nikki: "Don't you mean our room?" Jen: "I'm the only one who cleans it!" Nikki: "Because you're the only one who cares about invisible dirt!" Caitlin: "Whoa! Best friends, remember?" Nikki: "Not if we keep living together. I love you, Jen, but we're totally incompatible as roommates." Jen: "I know. I'm so sorry, Nikki." Nikki: "Me too. I guess that's that." Caitlin: "But–you can't just give up now!" Nikki: "What choice do I have?" Jen: crying "Oh, Nikki!" three join together in a tearful embrace. Nikki: the hug "H-hey, at least there's one good thing about moving. Care to watch?" ---- friends have come to the Khaki Barn to watch. Nikki is standing on the sales counter with a bullhorn in her hand. Chrissy: "Nikki, counters are for folding!" Nikki: the megaphone "Step right up and dress like a tool, right here at the Crappy Barn!" Clones gasp. Nikki turns to a big-headed girl. "That skirt makes your butt look like a sack of bricks." a young man "Take that sweater off if you ever want to date again." lowers the bullhorn and turns to Chrissy. "And you." gasps. "Khaki Barn represents everything wrong with the world today! It's just–robots dressing robots until everyone looks exactly the same!" and Kirsten nod excitedly. Chrissy: "Uh, yeah? That's why it's cool." Nikki: "Chrissy, you can take this job and stick it where the sun don't shine." gasps. Kristen: "She means the basement, right?" Nikki: the bullhorn "Once and for all, and forever, I, Nikki Wong, totally, finally, undeniably QUIT!!!" Jonesy: "That's my girl!" Caitlin: "Yay, Nikki!" Jude: "Yeah!" Wyatt: "Good!" Nikki: "Much better." ---- next day, everyone but Nikki is seated around the table. Jen: "Well, it's official. Nikki leaves tomorrow." Jonesy: "Well, Operation: Keep Nikki From Moving has been a total bust. And to top it all off, I got fired! For popping bubble wrap!" Jen: "After you wrapped yourself in it and had Jude punch you?" Jonesy: "There must be something we can do." gets an idea. Wyatt: "We are not taking Nikki hostage." drops his hand. Caitlin: "I guess it's time to plan her going-away party." Jen: "Okay. I'm only going to say this once, so pay attention. I already reserved Grind Me, just in case. You guys, shoot a killer farewell video." nods. "Jonesy! Spread the party word." nods. "Jude! Guard Grind Me. Gotta keep Nikki away till it's ready. And I'll start a collection so we can get Nikki a really special going-away gift! Let's do this thing!" friends scatter to do their duties to Nikki. ---- wanders through the mall. She is trying to contact people with her phone. Jonesy's Voicemail: "I'm Jonesy's voicemail! Who are you?" Nikki: "Hey. Going for my last coffee here in civilization. Call me." hangs up and tries someone else. Jen's Voicemail: "This is Jennifer Anne Masterson. Please leave an extremely detailed message, and I'll call you back as soon as humanly possible. Buh-bye!" hangs up and tries another friend. Caitlin's Voicemail: "Hi! To ask me out, press one. For shopping tips, press two." Nikki: "Ugh! Where is everyone?" ---- is taking care of video camera duties. Several people have gathered inside Grind Me. Caitlin: "Over here, Wyatt! Ooh, Coach Halder!" camera focuses on Coach Halder. "Would you like to say goodbye to Nikki?" Coach Halder: "Yep, so long, Nikki! Good knowin' ya. Good kid. Go Leafs go!" Wyatt: the camera outside "Oh no! Nikki!" Caitlin: "Jude's supposed to be guarding Grind Me!" focuses on Jude, who has finally succumbed to the temptation of sleep. Drool is dripping from Jude's mouth. Ron notices as he walks up. Ron: "Defiling the floor polish with bodily fluids?" Jude "You're coming with me." drags Jude out of the store. Wyatt shuts off the camera and runs outside with Caitlin to stop Nikki. Caitlin: "Nikki! What are you doing?" Nikki: "One last cappuccino on planet Earth." her, Jonesy and Jen run by with some balloons. "Why is no one answering their cells?" Wyatt: "Uh, satellite interference?" Nikki: "I'm really gonna miss your pathetic inability to lie." her, Ron drags Jude to jail. Wyatt: "Not as much as I'll miss your brutal honesty." leans out of the door to Grind Me, flashing her friends a thumbs-up. Caitlin: "C'mon. Let's get you that coffee." pushes Nikki inside. "Surprise!" Crowd: "Surprise!" Nikki: "No. Way." wipes a tear from her eye. A movie begins to play with everyone saying their goodbyes. Darth: a lightsaber "The Force will always be with you, Nikki!" loses his balance and runs into the camera. Julie steps into the frame. Julie: "If you think you're getting a goodbye kiss from my man, you are mistaken." song Wyatt has written begins to play. Wyatt: "Oh, Nikki!" salutes, the Clones wave goodbye, and two Greeter Gods flex their muscles. "You say you gotta go." and Gracie Bickerson wave goodbye. "We wanted you to know." Goldstein, Pokey the Panda, and the Penalty Box Customer wave to her. "Oh yeah, we'll never forget these happy times." Mummy waves, and Stanley blows a raspberry. Nikki: "You made me a farewell video? And wrote me a song?" Jen: "And, everyone chipped in on this." hands Nikki a gift-wrapped box. "It's a laptop. So we can stay connected no matter what." wipes a tear from her eye. Nikki: "What? Uh–unbelieveable! Thanks!" off her backpack "I have something for each of you guys too. Hey, where's Jude?" ---- is napping in the jail cell. He is suddenly awakened by a loud clank. Jude: "Gah!" is standing in the cell with him. Ron: "Back in my day, teenagers knew the meaning of hard work. Respect for their elders. And basic Latin." Jude: "No offense dude, but I think maybe you forget what it's like to be sixteen. It's like the scariest zombie flick you're ever gonna live through. Your parents start acting all weird, your face breaks out after eating like one small kilo of fries, and suddenly, you have a job. And a driver's license. And chick problems! But dude, think waaaaayyy back to those days when you were sixteen. Remember having friends? Those bras who leant you some cheddar when you're jonesing for some grindage? Who show up to your fish's funeral and lie to the rent-a-cop for you." Ron: "I knew it!" Jude: "Nikki's one of my peeps, but only for about fifteen more minutes! So please, for the love of dude, let me and my best friends hang together for one last time!" stares at him for a few seconds before his eyes fill with tears. Ron: sniffling "That–" sniffle "–was–" sniffle "–beautiful." Jude: "Who needs a hug?" and Ron hug. Ron cries for a few seconds before recovering his composure. Ron: almost crying "Now, get out there and be with your friends, soldier." to cry "That's an order!" begins crying. Jude: "Yes, dude, thank you, dude!" runs out of the jail cell as behind him Ron falls apart. Ron: "LEAVE ME!" ---- has started crying again. Caitlin: "I'm so gonna miss you." Nikki: "Me too." a card from her backpack "Here." Caitlin: "A cut up credit card with my name on it? You know you can't shop with these, right?" Nikki: "It's the one the Clones cut up on your first day here. I saw it in the trash at the Crappy Barn and saved it 'cause I was gonna prank you. We didn't get off to a great start. But now? You're the kindest person I know. And this is to remind you that you'll always land on your feet. No matter what happens." Caitlin: sniffling "That–is the sweetest thing–anyone–" bursts into tears. Jen: "You've been my best friend since kindergarten. I thought we'd be together forever." chuckles sadly. Nikki: "We will be, I'll just–be a little farther away." hands Jen a present. Jen: "The flier for my very first snowboarding competition?" Nikki: "So you never forget where you're headed. Don't you ever give up on your dreams, Jen." tries to say something but can't as she's too choked up. She begins crying and hugs Nikki. Nikki: "Me too." Jonesy: from the doorway "Oh man! I can't do this!" walks up to Nikki. Nikki: "I think this is going to be almost as hard as saying goodbye to the girls." Wyatt: "I'll take that as a compliment." Nikki: "The thing I have–I'm not actually gonna give to you." holds up a CD with a picture of a young Wyatt. Wyatt: "Whoa. The first CD I ever recorded." Nikki: "We were twelve. I just want you to know I still listen to it." hug. In the background, Nikki's parents notice. Jude is the next one up. Jude: "Um–I'm gonna miss you. Huge. Bra." Nikki: "Me too. You're one sweet dude." out a hat "And if anyone can pull off this look, it's you." turns around to find her friend has fallen asleep again. Nikki removes his ski cap and puts a furry hat on him. Jonesy: "I can't say goodbye to Nikki. Gah! She's coming, hide me!" dives behind the sofa. Nikki: for her boyfriend "Uh, Jonesy?" Jonesy: out, heartbroken "Jonesy's not here right now, leave a message. Beep." Nikki: "Okay. I know you don't want this to be it. Me neither. But, since it is our last night together, I want you to know...I'll always love you." runs over and hugs Nikki. "Ow!" Jonesy: "I'll always love you too, Nikki." rest of the friends scootch in for a group hug. Caitlin: "We all love you, Nikki." [They close in for a hug, and a slideshow of memories begins to play over a softer, slower, ''sadder version of the 6teen theme.]'' ---- Ooh-oh... Oh yeah :Life begins after school That's when we bend all the rules Time to hang with all my friends We like to be together In a place where we belong ::I'm sixteen, starting to find my way Live for tomorrow, don't forget about yesterday Thank god, I'm on my own for the first time I'm sixteen, life is sweet When you're growing up so fast You gotta make the good times last Ooh-whoa... :If I could turn back time I wouldn't change a thing 'Cause we had growing up to do Now that I'm getting older Wanna spend the rest of my life Like I'm ::Sixteen, starting to find my way Live for tomorrow don't forget about yesterday Thank god I'm on my own for the first time I'm sixteen, life is sweet When you're growing up so fast You gotta make the good times last... :::What do you get from life If you don't ever let go Just let go! Yeah! ::::break ::Sixteen, life is sweet When you're growing up so fast You gotta make the good times last. :Life began after school When did they change all the rules? ---- hug breaks up. Nikki wipes a tear from her eye. Nikki: "I'm never going to forget you guys." microphone on the poetry stage crackles. Mr. and Mrs. Wong have taken the stage so they can speak. Mrs. Wong: "Oh Nikki?" Mr. Wong: "This going-away party is over!" groans. Wyatt: "Aw, what?" Nikki: "Ugh! Can't we just say goodbye in peace?" Mr. Wong: "No! We've decided this shouldn't be a going-away party. It should be–" Mrs. Wong: "A staying-here party!" Caitlin, Nikki, Jen, Wyatt, and Jonesy: "What?" wakes up. Jude: "What?" Mrs. Wong: "After all we've seen, we can't make you leave. So your father's going to keep his job here instead." Nikki: "We're staying?" it "We're staying!" cheer rises in the air. Jude: "Way to go, bra!" Jen: "Nikki!" Caitlin: "Yes!" group congeals for another gigantic hug. Nikki looks towards the stage and sees that her father, although he believes he made the right decision, still feels let down. Her heart shatters a little. Nikki: "Wait, wait wait." hug breaks. "Guys, I'm sorry, but I-I can't do this." Wyatt, Jonesy, Jen, Caitlin, and Jude: "What?" Nikki: "My folks have always sacrificed for me. Maybe it's time for me to grow up and make a sacrifice for them." Jen: "Oh, Nikki." Jonesy: "Aw, man!" Caitlin: "That's so beautiful!" Jude and Wyatt: "Wow." Mrs. Wong: "Are you really sure about this, honey?" looks around her circle of friends. Jen: "We're behind you, no matter what." Nikki: "This is the opportunity Dad's worked for his whole life! I can't make him give up his dreams. So we move. But on one condition. You have to give us all unlimited text and phone calls." Mr. Wong: "Deal!" turns to her friends and invites them in for one last hug. She then gestures for her parents to join the hug. As the eight hold each other close, the crowd inside Grind Me cheers and applauds. ---- five are sitting around the table. They've accepted that Nikki is leaving, but they're not happy about it. Jen: "Nikki should be getting on the plane right about now." Wyatt: "I can't believe she's really gone." Caitlin: "But we'll still talk to her all the time, right?" Jude: "Totally, bra." Jonesy: "Ugh! Why did I agree to break up with Nikki?" Jen: "If you've changed your mind, you have to tell her!" Jonesy: "But it's too late!" Caitlin: "It's never too late to unbreak a heart!" Wyatt: "Wow. Did you just make that up?" Caitlin: "I know. I'm good." Jen: "Caitlin's right, call her, quick!" pulls out his phone and calls. Nikki's Voicemail: "Hey, this is Nikki–" Jonesy: "Gah, it's busy!" Jen: "One of us is bound to get through!" takes out their phone and calls. Jonesy: "Oh, come on, please!" ---- the plane, Nikki is trying to phone home. Jonesy's Voicemail: "I'm Jonesy's voicemail, who are you?" Nikki: up "Ugh! Why'd I break up with Jonesy? He's supposed to be the idiot, not me!" tries to call again. Jonesy's Voicemail: "I'm Jonesy's voicemail!" Nikki: "Ugh!" Flight Attendant: "Excuse me, we're on the runway, so turn that off." Nikki: "Sorry, but I just said goodbye to the best friends and the best boyfriend I'll ever have, and I need to tell him I don't want to break up anymore, so back off and let me undo the biggest mistake of my life!" other passengers voice their assent. Random Guy: "Let her call!" Teenager: "Have a heart!" Businessman: "Let her call!" Stranger: "Yeah!" flight attendant sighs a harassed sigh and walks away. Nikki tries again and gets through. Nikki: "Jonesy?" Jonesy: simultaneously "Nikki?" Nikki and Jonesy: "I don't want to break up! Me neither! Whew!" the plane and in the mall, people cheer. Jen: "Yeah!" Caitlin: "Woo!" Wyatt: "Alright, Nikki!" Nikki, the flight attendant clears her throat. Nikki: "Okay, seriously have to go now." Caitlin: "We love you!" Wyatt: "See you!" Jonesy: "Love you!" Jude: "Peace out!" Jen: "Bye Nikki!" Nikki: "I love you too, guys! Bye for now!" hangs up. In the mall, Jonesy sighs happily. Jonesy: "Maybe everything will be okay after all." camera zooms out, providing a wide, wide view of the food court, which is cluttered with many of the characters that appeared throughout the series. Ron drags a teenager with an orange mohawk away. Ron: "You're coming with me!" Category:Season 4